My Prince Or Princess?
by RukaMichi92
Summary: either Michiru's blind or just love-blind. Falling in love with a criminal instead of a wealthy Prince... Or should I say, Princess. She could easily get who she want, and when she want them, but no, she hasn't met... the ONE... Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup! And here's the new story I was talking about! Please R &R! I would greatly appreciate that! . **

* * *

"Princess, you're getting late already! Please hurry!" A voice called out to the 17 year old girl on the other side of the door. The Princess had already been in her chamber for more than an hour, and yet still not ready preparing for the ball. Usually, she would just use about 15 minutes. "Michiru!" This time, she was called by her name, Kaiou Michiru, which was given to her by her late mother.

"Hai, hai, Maria-san!" The aquamarine hair Princess replied as she tightened the mini bow which tied the back of her hair into a tiny ponytail, making her look cute as ever. "Beautiful…" She whispered under her breath. Taking one last look into the mirror before her, she took in a deep breath and turned the golden doorknob, revealing her personal maid, Maria.

"What took you so long this time, princess?" The old lady asked as she escorted Michiru to the ball room. Maria had been taking care of her ever since she turned 5, well… It was actually a request from her mother before she passed away, her last request; that is for Michiru to grow healthily and married to a handsome, young chap.

"I myself don't know, Maria… It's like I will meet someone special tonight… I'm not sure…" She paused for a moment. "It's just a feeling though…" She smiled weakly to the shorter figure.

"Perhaps your soul mate?" This was what you get from discussing _the _'love topic' with Maria. She would get back to her younger days, talking about love at first sight, soul mates and all those stuff. Michiru, on the other hand, don't believe in those things. Michiru had been in love, puppy love, as people would call that, with Lord Redserviose. Who could blame her? She was only 10 at that time and knew nothing about love. Ever since that day Lord Redserviose humiliated her in front of all her friends, she had hated him since; he was the reason her friends left her, and she thought they were loyal friends… They stick to her only for her family's wealth. For some reason, Lord Redserviose seemed to be the one going after her after that incident, silly, right?

"Come on, Maria… You've got to stop thinking about those things! It doesn't exists at all trust me!"

"My dear… You haven't been in love doesn't mean that doesn't exists at all… Just give it time. I'm certain yours will come sooner or later…" Maria flashed her _the _smile again; _the _innocent smile. Michiru breathed out a heavy sigh and walked through the door which had been opened for her.

"Presenting Princess Kaiou Michiru." Everyone locked their gazes at her just when she was introduced. She hated being the center of attention. Their gazes, their looks, it was too much for her to handle. The ball room silenced immediately just when she walked down the stairs. All were watching her in awe. All she could do was blush even harder.

"Michiru! Come here, my Princess." A commanding deep voice broke the silence. Michiru could recognize the voice anywhere. It belonged to the person she respected the most… Her father, the King… Slowly, she made her way to her father, who was with a group of _boring _politicians. Obviously, her father was bragging about her again, trying to find a good man for her. Unfortunately, she had been given the title of The-hardest-to-get-a-date-with-Princess as every man who stepped up to her would be rejected without even starting a conversation.

"Good evening, father." She greeted as usual.

"Good evening to you, Michiru." He smiled. "Michiru, this is Lord Triton Harris, son of Duke Kingston Harris." The young gentleman before her kissed her hand as her father introduced them. "Lord Triton, this is my daughter, Princess Michiru." Triton looked into her deep sea blue eyes, giving her a charming smile.

"I've heard much about you, Princess Michiru." He said with a heavy British accent.

"He a good man, Michiru. You might want to consider him." King Kaiou Ryuhei whispered into his daughter's ears, only to receive a cold glare from her. Michiru dragged her father to one side, leaving Triton aside.

"I'm sorry, please excuse us." She said in a hurry. When they were in a corner, where no one was around, Michiru started her scolding again. Sure she respected her father, but he really deserved these scolding. "Father, how many times have I told you not to invite all these Lord or something? They're just going after your wealth! Remember Lord Redserviose?" King Ryuhei finally came back to his senses. Sometimes just finding a good man for his daughter had made him think of nothing except 'a good man'.

"I'm sorry, Michiru… I won't do that again, promise…"

"You've said that many times before, father…" She shook her head. "You really can't help it, can you?" Her father shook his head in a quick reply. "Ok, father. I promise to find a good man before my 18th birthday… That is, if you don't interfere with my love life anymore… Deal?"

"Sigh… Deal…" Michiru smiled at the power she sometimes could control over her father.

"Father, I think your Lord Triton is still there waiting for you… I think you better head back now, I'll help myself with a cup of cocktail." With that said, she headed to the drink counter.

"Hey, Michiru… Didn't expect me to be here too, did you?!" Michiru froze in her steps. That voice…

"What are you doing here, Redserviose?" She snarled without turning back to face her black haired 'friend'.

"Well… I was wondering…" He pulled Michiru into his arms, trying to close the gap between them. Before he succeeded, a crash could be heard from the other end of the room. There were shattered glasses everywhere as the bomb exploded. "What's happening?" Redserviose quickly ran away, clutching his bottoms.

Michiru walked towards the forward, trying to figure out what was happening. She had always been the curious type. "Michiru! Get back here!" Her father shouted as guards rushed into her directions. The Princess's eyes widen as the smoke subsided, revealing a tall blonde in a black, long coat, with the King's goods. He was wearing a silver mask which covered only his eyes. Michiru looked behind, knowing the fact that he couldn't be alone in this. Who is the world would dare to steal the King's goods?

"Guards! Get them!" King Ryuhei ordered.

One of the guards rushed from his group and tried to stop the blonde, but he was too fast, as fast as the wind, if one would describe it. "Princess! Get away!" The low-ranked guard shouted. The tall blonde smirked at Michiru.

"Hey, boss! Hurry up, or else _he _would find out!" One of his followers reminded him from behind.

"See you again, Princess." He said to the Princess, with his charming deep voice.

"H-Hai…" All she could do was blush. _See you again… My Prince…

* * *

_**Ok, that's was really short.. I admit.. But hey, can't blame me though... I wrote this in classm not home! lolz... Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

I did it, I did it! I wrote 2k of words! Yay! Ahem, well, do enjoy.

* * *

"Where is she?" A man who has the power over the country Issyria asked aloud as she stormed through the hallways. He stopped right in front of a gold-coated door and started to calm down a little. The doctors had inform him not to lose his temper too often as it would affect his health. "Haruka, open up!" He knocked hard on the door impatiently. "HARUKA!!"

"For the love of Issyria, father, what's with your tone?!" The door opened, revealing a tall, handsome blonde. She was the only daughter in the royal family, and not to mention the eldest. The King might consider her as the most irritating child a father could have. The prince-like princess leant against the door frame, looking at the dark emerald eyes of her father.

"Why did you not go for your evening training today?"

Haruka scoffed. "Training? It's so damn boring here!" She sighed inwardly. "It is like a daily routine. Wake up, training; study, training blah blah blah…"

"Don't you dare 'blah' me, young one. Watch your manners."

"Alright then, I will just go 'blah' someone else instead." Haruka grinned as she brushed pass the other figure.

"Hold on." Her father ordered with a suspicious tone. Even though she hated the boring life her father had set for her since birth, she still showed respect towards her father; King Kensei of Issyria.

"What now?" She asked frustrated as she turned around.

"Why do you smell like you have just been to a party?"

"What party?" Haruka had to watch her words. Something might slip out before she knew it. She couldn't help but smile a little when she remembered the girl she met at the ball. _Princess Michiru of Sulcros… She's cute…_

"Forget it." With that said, he walked back into the opposite direction from the blonde.

"You should have done that earlier."

* * *

"What is the lost?" King Ryuhei rubbed his temple as he paced around his study room. Surely it was the Draken's doing. There had been rumours saying that a group called Draken steals goods from the rich to provide to the poor. They were as fast as the wind. No one was able to catch them before, not even the highest rank soldier in the royal army of any kingdom. He hadn't believe a single word of that until today…

"A total of-" Before his treasurer managed to give him the shock of his life, his daughter's personal maid came rushing in with a letter in her hand.

"Knock, Maria, knock." He sighed. That old lady had always been like that when something exciting was happening _or _going to happen. But what could it be this time? He had just lost a huge amount of rare goods.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness." She bowed in apology.

"What is that you have in your hand?"

"It is a letter from your old friend, King Kensei!" She exclaimed, getting back to the point.

"Maria, what are you talking ab- Wait, King Kensei as in my childhood friend Miwasaki Kensei?" The Kings were brothers-in-arms; they would do anything together, even Maria admired their strong bond. They were both young Prince who had their duty to their Kingdom. And so they had been seeing each other lesser these few years.

"Who else do you think I am talking about?" Maria crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Kensei as in the butcher from the morning market?"

"Gimme that Gimme that!" Upon hearing that he had received a letter from his best and only friend, he started to act like a child once more.

"But Your Highness, the sum…"

"Not now, Shiro, not now!" Ryuhei dashed towards Maria.

"It's good to be young, ne… Hahaha…"

* * *

"What?!" Her voice could be heard miles away from the palace. "Why in world should I follow you to visit your old friend?" The all blonde asked with that 'what's-your-problem' tone. "I doubt he is just another old hag like you who is always talking about nothing more than politics!" Haruka slapped her own forehead as she sighed aloud.

"I am sure you will like him, Haruka."

"Hell no!"

"Did I miss out that he has a young and beautiful daughter too?"

"Count me in!" The younger one replied without hesitating. _Why must he always hit on my softest spot?! _Haruka could hear her father chuckle. _Old geezer! _

"Are we there yet?" The blonde put her head out of the carriage, looking out for any sign of the place where they were heading to, although she had no idea where that is.

"Patience, Haruka. What happened to those training Riska gave you?" Kensei groaned, pulling Haruka back to her seat. "Was it all just a worthless effort?"

"Er… I think so." She grinned as she saw her father roll his eyeballs. Kensei took a scan of their surroundings and saw a glimpse of the palace. "We are almost there." He informed, taking in the familiar scent that brought back memories of his childhood to him. _Oh how I miss the smell of the sea here… _Suddenly, the carriage stopped. The horses neighed as the coachman pulled them back.

"What happened?" Haruka demanded as she opened the door.

"I am terribly sorry, Princess." The old coachman got down and quickly apologized. The blonde sighed as she set foot on the ground. "I found a boy in the middle of the road and I stopped as fast as I could."

"It is alright, Trevos." She patted his back. Straightening her coat, she walked forward to check on the 'boy' Trevos just told her about. All she saw was a cute, young boy on the ground staring at her. "Hey, you're a cute one!" Haruka smiled as she extended her hand. Much to her surprise, the boy slapped her hand away, hard. "What the?!"

"Who in the name of Sulcron do you think you are?" The kid got back onto his feet and yelled.

_Sulcron? Are we in Sulcron?_

"Whoa, what is going on here?" The youngest of the lot turned his attention to the old man who had just got down after the Princess.

"Who are you, old man? Show some respect for me when you are in Sulcron!" Haruka's eyes widen with surprise. There was an awkward silence before she broke into fist laughter. "Hey, I am talking here!"

"You are funny, little one." Kensei chuckled along with his daughter.

"I am the Prince of Sulcron, Kaiou Ryuhei the second!"

"Right, and I am King Kensei." Haruka replied as she tagged along. Her father looked at her with a confused look. Why was she using his name anyway?

"Kensei is not a king! He is the butcher from the morning market!" The young boy with short, dark blue hair cried out.

"Enough!" Kensei commanded in a tone which made the boy tremble. Surely he had felt insulted and it seemed that the boy didn't notice a single thing. "Are you lost, boy?" He asked firmly.

"No! I-" Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Kensei had already lifted him by the back of his collar and seated him in the carriage with them.

"Father!"

"Silence, Haruka." He glared at the blonde. "We _will _take him with us no matter what you say. Besides, he _did _say he is the Prince, did he not?"

"Yes, father…" She finally sighed in defeat.

* * *

"The door, get the door!" A man with sea blue hair yelled as he rushed through the hallways of his palace. "He is going to arrive any minute now!" He had been eagerly waiting for this moment ever since he received the letter, and that was 3 days ago. "Maria, please go get my Michiru down here!" He said just as he spotted the maid.

"Your Highness, clam down… It is not like you to be overjoyed like this…" Maria smiled a little. It's really been a while since he had been acting like that, maybe since he parted with Kensei.

"I am more likely to be overjoyed when I see him Maria. Now will you go get her?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Your Highness, an unidentified carriage is approaching the gates of Sulcron." A soldier came running towards him.

"Is it coated in gold?" The carriage from Issyria was the only one coated in gold as it was their national colour; Kensei's favourite colour.

"Yes, your High-"

"Open the gates!" He quickly replied. "Go, now!"

"Father, where is Ryuhei?" He turned around just when he heard his daughter's voice.

"I am here, Michiru." The Princess sighed at her father's behavior. Had he forgotten about his other child?

"I meant your son."

"Oh, _that _Ryuhei. I do not know, Michiru." He looked out to the gate and back at her. "But now is not the time to be finding him. Come with me." Prince Ryuhei had always been a big problem to them. He's always running around the palace without anyone noticing him. Sometimes he could run out of town without anyone knowing.

* * *

"Kensei, my friend!" Ryuhei ran forward and hugged the taller figure who had just come out of the carriage tightly. "Ah? You've become thinner!" He exclaimed, still not letting go. It was then he realized another Kensei coming out. "Huh?" He quickly broke the embrace and stepped back.

"Erm… Hi?" The figure he had just hugged greeted him in an awkward tone.

"You are??"

"Oh, yes. I am Tennou Haruka-"

"My daughter." Kensei walked forward. "It has been a while, Ryuhei!" He patted Ryuhei on the shoulder.

"A pat? You must be kidding me." With that said Ryuhei threw his arms around the tall figure and gave him a welcome hug. "Well, it seems that you have quite a charming daughter here. How old is she?"

"She will be turning 18 on the 27th of this month." Kensei smirked proudly. "And is that your daughter?" Haruka was the first to notice a younger girl behind King Ryuhei. She lifted her eyebrows as she scanned that familiar figure.

_So, I AM in Sulcron… How lucky could I get?_ Haruka stepped forward and bowed to her. "You must be King Ryuhei's precious daughter." She grinned. "I am very delight to meet you." She said in a husky tone. It looks like she was switching back to her 'gentleman' side of her again.

"And you must be the Princess of King Kensei." She forced a smile to her face. She hated cross dressers; she didn't know why but she just hates them. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You do not sound as happy as I had expected." She said softly, just loud enough for the other to hear.

"In fact I am not."

"And why is that?"

"Are you questioning me? I _DO _have the right not to answer to you, stranger."

"Haruka, how long do you want to stay in that position?" Haruka blushed as she heard her father's words. She had paused in that 'bowing' position for quite some time now.

"I-I am sorry, Father." She walked back to his side.

"Right, Ryuhei." He carried a young boy out from the carriage. "Is this your child too? Or that is what he said."

"Oh God or Sulcron! That _is _my son! I am terribly sorry that he had caused you any trouble on your way here!" He quickly pulled that grumbling young boy to his side.

"Oh, it is alright."

"Yeah right…" Haruka muttered. Kensei elbowed her and regain his usual composure.

"Come on in, I will send someone to get your luggages." He led them in. Haruka sighed as she walked behind her father.

_Michiru, you are SO different from the ball…_

**So? How was it? Just click the** cute little review** button to tell me! Thx!**


End file.
